


Trust

by maybege



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lots of come, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Pollen, Slight Overstimulation, Vaginal Sex, dom!Paz Vizsla, slight degradation, sub!Reader, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybege/pseuds/maybege
Summary: When helping Din on a mission, you get doused in what turns out to be sex pollen. Forced to share a room together, Paz does everything to make sure you feel safe. But what if you feel safest with him?
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 161





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: dubious consent due to sex pollen, explicit sexual content, masturbation (f + m), dirty talk, thigh riding, dom!Paz, sub!Reader, slight degradation, vaginal sex, cream pies, multiple orgasms, slight overstimulation, lots of come (like a lot), fluff, soft!Paz, confessions, also Paz takes his helmet off but it’s okay?
> 
> Hello hello! I know this is long overdue but better late than never! Not gonna lie I wrote like 2/3s of this yesterday and today because inspiration just struck. This is the story that won my 500 followers celebration back in September. I hope you all enjoy it and, as always, let me know what you think!

Sometimes Paz wondered how Din could talk him into the most ridiculous missions. It was not like he needed the credits or the respect. He had enough of both at home in the covert.

So why was he suffering through a hike on a humid jungle planet with no end in sight?

Behind him, Elen laughed loudly, followed by your quieter giggle and his heart clenched.

That was the reason.

Din had not only enlisted him and Cara but also one of the aspiring warriors of the tribe and – and you. Paz was not quite sure where Din and Cara had met you but you always seemed to be with them whenever he accompanied them on a mission. Your unspoken task was to take care of Grogu (although the little one sometimes seemed to be perfectly capable of caring for himself) and he always admired you from afar.

With this mission though, Din had needed all hands on deck. Which was the reason you were also on the hike, having left the baby safely on the ship. And as soon as he had heard that you would join the endeavour, well, let’s just say Paz had not been far behind to agree to Din’s request.

The aim was to find some sort of cave and harvest a planet there, a weird gimmick that could be sold for a lot of credits. The more people on the mission, the more bags could be filled and the more money could be made. Din and Cara were leading the party with you and Elen trailing behind while Paz was somewhere in the middle.

He had watched as Elen had talked to you for hours at length and, as much as it hurt to admit it, he envied the younger man for it. Elen was a good student, a good Mandalorian if not a bit overwhelming at times. But he never had any trouble making friends – not even with you.

Another bought of laughter sounded from behind him and Paz grumbled to himself. He had thought that this mission could be his chance at talking to you but maybe you were more interested in talking to Elen? And who could blame you? Elen was a fun guy after all.

But then Elen passed him as he walked up to Cara and Din, joking around, and Paz immediately noticed that you had not followed him. His fist clenched as he took a deep breath. The air was so humid it tasted heavy on his tongue and he grimaced under his helmet. Stars, he could not wait to take a shower after this.

The leaves crunched behind him and in a bout of courage, he decided to fall back and wait for you. This was the chance he had waited for all day.

As soon as your body appeared beside him, Paz’ heart decided to beat five times faster than it should be. Sweat had formed above your brow and you were obviously out of breath, the weather having taken its toll on you too.

“Hey …” he greeted you, clearing his throat at how high it sounded.

“Hey,” you smiled at him slightly, “Sorry, I am so slow, this humidity is just killing me.” With a wriggle, you adjusted the straps of your bag and Paz only now saw how they dug into your shoulders.

“Is it too heavy?

“Oh no, it’s alright,” you explained, “Elen talked me into carrying some of his bags.”

“What? That di’kut, I will –“ Paz started to walk faster, wanting to confront the boy. Elen needed to learn that he could not charm his way through everything. Especially if it was to your suffering. But before he could open his mouth to scold his student, you held him back.

It was your hand that wrapped around his and he whipped his head around. You looked tired, exhausted even, but you still graced him with a small smile that made him stop in his tracks.

“Please don’t,” you mumbled, wiping your other hand over your forehead, “I was glad to be rid of him, to be honest. He … he keeps talking the whole time and right now I quite enjoy just – talking to you.”

Paz was silent for a few second, letting your words sink in as he looked at you in disbelief. You could not see him of course but if you could … if you could you would be able to see how his eyes had widened and how his mouth was gaping open as he looked at you. Then, again, when wasn’t he looking at you?

You liked talking to him. His heart fluttered. You liked talking to him.

But instead of saying something smart, the only thing he could bring out was, “If you wish, then I will stay here … with you.”

You did not talk more than that and Paz cursed himself. Had you not just said that you liked talking to him? Then why couldn’t he bring himself to start a conversation?

As you were trailing behind the rest of the group, Paz could swear that you sometimes looked at him but whenever he turned to make sure, you were looked either straight ahead or on the floor, trying to avoid stepping into any of the bright blue plants.

The mouth of the cave was overgrown with purple and green ivy and Paz noticed your hesitation. To be fair, he himself was reluctant to follow his brother in arms into an explored jet-black cave for – for whatever it was they were searching for.

“You sure this is the right place?” Paz asked him, one hand gliding to the rifle on his back.

“Has to be,” Din shrugged further ahead, “Cara, you stay here, the rest of you come with me, the quicker we collect the plant, the sooner we’re out of here.”

Without saying anything more, they all followed Din into the dark. With the lamps positioned on Din’s and his helmets, the path before them was at least a little illuminated. Still, the ground was rough and when he heard you stumble behind him, Paz held out his hand behind him. He had hardly grasped what he was doing before he felt you take his hand, interlocking your fingers together. Your warmth was at his back and Paz was extra careful to make sure you could see the path ahead as well.

The picking of the plant was quickly done with. Paz had experience in blending out Elen’s eager chatter and instead focused on making sure you could see your hands in the light of his headlamp. And you seemed to noticed it too because you smiled at him – a broad, real, genuine smile that made his heart stutter – and he could feel the heat working its way up into his cheeks.

It all went downhill when they made their way back to Cara. Suddenly a bright red spore seemed to rain down on them, so spicy it made his eyes tear even through the helmet. His hands blindly reached for you, pulling you outside as quickly as possible as you coughed and coughed. He had been protected by the helmet, he did not want to imagine what you must feel like.

Din and Elen followed shortly after, coughing as well but otherwise fine. But as soon as Cara spotted them, she took a few hasty steps back. “Don’t touch me!”

“What?”

“What’s going on?” you slurred next to him, leaning against his shoulders and kriff it he wanted to touch, to bury his face in the crook of your neck and bury his fingers in your pussy.

“We don’t have a lot of time, we need to get you all of out here and fast,” Cara rushed out, already turning around and starting the track back to the ship.

“Why?” Din asked, hurrying to keep up with her as did the others. Paz kept an eye out for you while listening to Cara’s explanation.

“I have seen this once before. This pollen it’s – it’s strong. It heightens your sexual desire that you can’t help but try to relive them. I have heard of many people being driven mad by lust and being lost to the jungle. We need to get you to the ship so you can all ride it out in safety, understood?”

Everyone nodded silently, the baby cooing in her arms.

Paz felt uneasy, trailing behind the group to make sure you were safe as well. You had struggled to keep up before, now that the sweat was forming on everyone’s forehead for different reasons, he wanted to make sure you were okay.

“You okay?” he asked, waiting for you to catch up. You nodded quickly and he suppressed his desire to take your hand.

“Yeah I just … I think it is starting already, for me, I mean,” you explained breathlessly, stumbling over the root of a plant before catching yourself again.

The pace of the group was quicker than before, the urge to get to safety strong enough to push everyone to their limits. He worried for you. This was not usually the setting

“We’ll be there soon, alright, mesh’la?” he tried to calm you, “Just – just keep walking,” he murmured, resisting the urge to put his hand on the small of your back.

Was it starting for him too?

To be honest, he did not know how they all made it back in one piece. It was a miracle, really. With their luck, he had been half-expecting for some troopers to jump out of the bush and surprise them with a new weapon or another.

But as it was, the ramp lower before them and Cara rushed them up into the hull. The cold air was a relief on his skin, even through the beskar and he saw that you, too, seemed to relax slightly at the familiar environment.

Heavy breaths filled the silence as everyone allowed themselves to feel the pure exhaustion of the track back to the Crest for the first time.

Din was the first to speak.

“Store the plants in that crate there,” he ordered, straightening his posture and dumping his bag filled with the precious cargo into the box. Elen and Paz followed suit.

Only you, your whole body already heaving with breaths, a dazed look in your eyes, did not move.

Gently, Paz moved in front of you. “I will take that now, okay?” he murmured, his hands moving slowly to grab the big on your shoulders. You nodded but did not move to make the task easier on him. He frowned, worried that you might already be more affected than the rest of them.

When your bag was safely stored where it should be, everyone hesitated, unsure of how to deal with this unexpected situation.

“Cara will remain in the cockpit with the child,” Din decided finally, sounding out of breath, “We need to get out of here as quickly as possible and someone needs to have a clear head.”

Everyone nodded.

“There are only three lockable rooms on the ship, one of which is the refresher, so there are two,” Cara stated the obvious, “You all know how small they are so you will need to share.”

“’s no problem,” Elen grinned, suddenly slinging an arm around your shoulder, “Y/N here and I will share, isn’t that right, darling?”

Paz’ blood was boiling at seeing him touching you like that but what made it worse was the pure panic on your face. You blinked a few times; the pollen clearly already having affected you.

“No – no, I don’t want that,” you protested weakly, trying to get out of his grip, “I don’t – not with you – I, what –“

“Let go of her, Elen,” he growled, stepping towards you and ripping the boy’s arm off your shoulder, maybe a little too forceful considering the yelp he let out but Paz did not care. Not when you looked so relieved to be rid of him.

Immediately, you took a few steps back, right into his chest and Paz’ could have choked at the closeness. Stars, he wanted to touch you, wanted to curl up with you in his arms and never let go.

“Elen and I will share a room,” Din stated finally, nodding towards him and Paz knew his brother was aware of what was happening inside him. And he could not have been more grateful.

“So, we will share a room?” you asked hesitantly, looking up at him with wide eyes, your hand lightly brushing against his.

Paz nodded, his throat suddenly dry.

“Only if you want to, mesh’la,” he assured you, “I won’t touch you, I swear.”

*

_What if I want you to touch me?_

The thought got stuck in your head but of course, you did not say it aloud. You did not want to risk Paz laughing at you. But the truth of the matter was, you wanted him to touch you. Even before this crazy pollen had rained down on you.

Ever since Din had brought his giant brother-in-arms along, all you could think about was what it would be like to spend your days with him and only him. And the more time had passed, the more your immature crush had morphed into real feelings and now all you could was hop you wouldn’t embarrass yourself in front of him.

Sharing a tiny room when dusted in sex pollen surely wouldn’t help that particular quest.

Paz still stood in front of you, blocking your view of Elen and you were more than grateful that he seemed to shield you from him. “I – I need to tod discuss something with Elen,” you could see his throat bob, “why don’t you go to our room and get comfortable? You can take the bunk.”

You nodded wordlessly, confused about what he could possibly want to discuss with Elen at this stage. But you felt how your mind slowly deteriorated, your core clenching at the sight of his hands, so you made your way to the small room. Through the fog in your mind, you were pretty sure that it was actually Paz’ room but you were not sure what to make of that information and why it seemed to be so important.

Every step you took seemed to fuel the fire in your belly and you could not wait to finally get that sticky underwear off your body.

When you arrived, the room was blessedly cold and you closed your eyes for a moment and took a deep, deep breath.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

You opened your eyes.

The room was quite small. There was one bun to the side, the other wall remained free except for some piping. You frowned.

If you got the bunk, where would Paz go?

You spotted several blankets and pillows on his bed and decided to hang up one of the blankets above the bed, creating a curtain. This way there would be at least a little privacy for both of you. Taking a pillow and a thin blanket from the bed, you folded them neatly and set them down in front of the bed. Paz should be comfortable too.

You crawled into the bunk, feeling a bit clueless as to what to do now. Should you just wait until the pollen took its full effect?

Feeling the cool fabric underneath your palms you decided that it would feel much nicer if it was touching all of you and began to undress, throwing your clothes carelessly into one corner. There was a shirt in the bunk, a big one. Paz’ sleep shirt, your brain filled in the blank and you looked at the light grey fabric.

Would – would he mind if you were to just –

The next thing you knew was the worn feeling against your skin as his scent drifted into your nose- You closed your eyes, pretending that you were in his arms already, that he felt for you like you for him and that he wanted you here.

With a sigh you laid down on your side, hoping that if you rested enough, your body might just work through the drug by itself without the nasty side effect of wanting to climb everything in sight.

Paz was still not there.

*

You must have dozed off because when you opened your eyes again, your cheek was pressed to the pillow, your body feeling already quite hot.

There came a metallic sound from behind the curtain and it took you a bit of courage to push it aside, gaining a view of what was happening right across from you. You frowned.

Paz was sitting on the floor beside the piping in the wall. He was almost completely undressed, only wearing pants and his helmet. You swallowed thickly as you saw the tattoos that adorned his body, from the tips of his fingers over his arms and shoulders to his chest. You wondered if he had any tattoos where you could not see them yet.

But what confused you was the position he was in. Paz had raised one arm above his head, his wrist right next to one of the pipes as his other hand seemed to work on locking … cuffs?

“Paz, what are you doing?” you asked panicked, sitting up and flinching when your feet touched the cold ground.

“I … don’t want to hurt you, mesh’la,” he explained, shuffling to get in a comfortable position. A turn of his wrist later, one arm was successfully cuffed to the pipe as he held the key out for you to take. “I don’t want you to feel unsafe, so … I asked Din for the cuffs.”

“But that must be uncomfortable,” you tried to argue, walking towards him, “Are – are you really sure?”

“I want you to be able to trust me after this, cyare,” he shook the key, motioning for you to take it and you did. It was on a chain so you immediately slipped it over your head like a necklace.

“I hope you know that I do trust you, Paz,” you murmured, standing cluelessly in front of him, suddenly aware that you were wearing his shirt and _only_ his shirt.

He seemed to notice too because his eyes raked over you hungrily, his tongue darting out to wet his lips and stars you wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt.

“You, uh, you look good,” he mumbled, shifting and his legs spread almost imperceptibly. Your thighs clenched. “Get some sleep, mesh’la, it’ll be a long night.”

*

When you woke up, everything was kind of hazy.

You were surprised to find that your fingers were already buried in your pussy, wet with your own juices. You gasped, gently circling your clit before dipping inside again. Paz’ fingers would be much larger, you were sure. They would be big and rough and he would whisper the filthiest things in your ears while he brought you over the edge again and again.

Your walls clenched around you, almost as if they were protesting that it was your fingers and not his. Or better yet, his cock.

Your head turned to the side, seeing that the curtain had shifted and while it still covered your body, it offered you a free view of him.

And oh, what a view it was.

He was so beautiful.

His cock was long and big and slightly curved, twitching in his hand. You watched him quietly, your breath catching in your throat as you saw his hand pleasuring himself. You wanted to that for him. You wanted to touch him and pleasure him and you wanted to be the one he thought of when he came.

Your fingers began to move again as you watched him and before you could help yourself, you gasped his name into the thick air.

All of your movements froze when his head whipped towards you, his shoulders tensing as he met your gaze.

“Kriff,” he muttered, his head leaning back against the wall behind him, exposing his strong throat, “Keep watching me, mesh’la, if you want. Are – Are you pleasuring yourself?”

You nodded with half-lidded eyes as you saw how his thumb swiped over the head. He was so big.

Saliva gathered in your mouth at the sudden need to taste him. You wanted him so deep in your throat you would never forget what he tasted like.

“Tell me,” he instructed, his whole posture relaxing, “Tell me how you pleasure yourself, love.”

He did not seem to have the urgency that you felt. Or maybe he had some self-control left. You were not sure but one thing was clear: While he could still string some sentences together all you could think about was him inside of you.

“U-using my fingers,” you described in a whimper, pressing them deeper inside of you, “Wishing they were yours, they are – not enough.”

“Not enough, huh? Stars, how I wish I could be the one fingering you or fucking you or – or eating you out,” he hissed and you saw his hand close tightly around his base as if keeping himself from release, “Spent so much time thinking about what you’d sound like when you’d come for me and now it’s this – this _shit_.”

You flicked your clit, so close to the edge it made you cry when it did not give you the relief you had been hoping for. You tried again, your legs trembling, but your body seemed to simply refuse your attempts to bring you to completion.

“Is everything alright, mesh’la?” his voice sounded soft in your ears, even paired with the wet noise of him fisting his shaft.

“I – I can’t come, Paz,” you cried, tears of frustration running down your cheeks, “Why – why can’t I? I thought I could but now I – and it _hurts_ and – and –“

He shushed you from his side of the room and as your crying ceased you could hear his frustrated noises and the clatter of the cuffs against the pipes. He wanted to come to you.

You sniffled, looking at him and hoping that it might calm him.

It did.

“It’s alright, mesh’la just – just do as I say, okay? Okay?”

You nodded before you remembered that he might not see the tiny movement. So, you brought out a hoarse “Okay.”

“Close your eyes, take your hands off your body,” he instructed and you whimpered, “I know, mesh’la, I know, just … trust me, yes?”

You did as he said, looking at him expectantly while trying to keep your hips from arching off the bed and into your hands.

“Alright, now, what – what would you want to do?” he asked, his hand still moving around his cock, “What would you want me to do?”

“Want you to – to touch me,” you admitted in a whisper, feeling a little shy at exposing yourself like this.

“Where?”

“ _Everywhere_.”

Paz chuckled, “You got to be more specific than that, love. No matter how much I’d like to worship your body all at once, I have to start somewhere, don’t I?”

He had a point and so you thought on it for a moment.

“I would want you to touch my chest,” you decided, your fingers drifting across your middle to your breasts, cupping them, massaging them, imagining his hands instead of yours, “Would want you to – to bite at them a little, mark me up just enough that I can feel it the next day …”

“I could do that,” he agreed, almost eagerly, “I’d suck and bite at them until you’re a soaking mess underneath me, mesh’la, I bet your nipples are hard, hm?”

You looked down at your chest, rolling your nipples between your thumb and forefinger, gasping out a _Yes_ for him to hear.

“How many fingers did you have in your pussy before?”

“Two.”

“Good,” he groaned, “I want you to try and fit a third one in there, alright?” – you groaned – “Just pretend it’s my cock stretching out your little hole. I am not small, it’d take some work but stars you can be a good girl for me, can’t you? Want to hear you say it, love, can you be a good girl for me?”

You slipped one finger inside of you, quickly followed by another before you answered him in a whimper, “Yes, I – I can be your good girl.”

“Working that third finger in?” he asked and you nodded, the stretch such a new sensation you could hardly speak.

With your head turned to the side, you tried to hold his gaze, rhythmically working your fingers inside of you until you stretched enough for the third and oh it was good.

You were not sure what it was, the way your mouth gaped open, the glazed-over look in your eyes or maybe nothing that had anything to do with you but Paz came. And he came hard. His cum splattered all over his stomach and chest and you saw the way his cock twitched in his hands and just as you thought what it would feel like to have him spill himself inside of you, you came.

Wave after wave of please crashed over you and the sheets under you felt suspiciously wet but you only smiled, feeling more relieved than anything.

It was quiet for a while. Then –

“You – You okay over there?” his deep voice asked. He sounded tired too, just a little.

“’m embarrassed,” you said, your eyes drooping closed, “I didn’t – didn’t want you to feel like you had to – with me, I mean …”

“I didn’t pretend, mesh’la,” he replied tucking his softening cock inside his briefs, “Get some sleep, love, you look exhausted.”

*

Sleep welcomed you like a familiar friend.

You dreamt hazy images, of pleasure and lust and love and of Paz’ voice telling you he didn’t pretend. You were not sure if you imagined the last part.

What you didn’t imagine, however, was the loud clanking of the cuffs against the pipes, the loud gasps of Paz’ from across the room that woke you up.

“I can’t breathe!”

“What?”

“I can’t – can’t breathe, mesh’la,” he repeated, one hand trying to somehow get under his helmet, “kriff, I – take it off, please, take it off.”

Alarmed you stood up, rushing over to him, not caring that you were completely naked. Fear gripped your heart at his thrashing body. “Are you sure? I – your creed, I –“

_I don’t want you to hate me after this._

“Medical exemption,” he wheezed, his one hand continuing to tug at the lip of the helmet while the other chafed against the cuff, “need two hands, kriff, I –“

Before you could clink you were kneeling in front of him, taking the helmet in between your two hands and lifting it off his head. It was heavier than you had imagined and you were not surprised that in his panic, one hand had not sufficed to free it of him.

You set the blue metal down next to you, looking up at him only to be faced with the most beautiful man you had ever seen. He had piercing eyes, a prominent nose and his lips … stars, his lips were as kissable as you had always imagined.

This was your Paz.

He was wheezing still, taking in air in gulps and you could see the sweat pearling on his forehead. There was the look of pure fear in his eyes and your heart broke for him. Gently, your fingertips brushed against his temple, “Better?”

Paz nodded, his eyes closing.

“It’s alright,” you whispered, pressing a light kiss to his cheek, “It’s alright, Paz, you are safe.”

You felt him relax against you, his hand coming up to your back, holding you to him. His nose nudged against the space beneath your ear and you smiled, pressing another kiss to his neck, hoping that he would feel better if you were there.

“Thank you,” he whispered, his lips brushing against your skin, “Thank you, love.”

You stayed like that for quite a while, just resting in each other’s’ arms and you wished it would never stop.

But the longer you were pressed against him, the more prominent became the fact that you were straddling him, your core settled perfectly above his crotch. Your body was screaming for you to move, to be filled by him and only him and get that sweet, sweet release.

And when you did not follow that instinct, the drug punished you with a harsh cramp that made you gasp out loud, almost doubling over in pain. Paz’ eyebrows furrowed, his hand coming to your waist, his thumb brushing over your skin.

“What is going on? Are you hurt? Mesh’la, how can I help, what – what can I do?”

“I – It’s alright,” you gasped out, tears gathering in your eyes, “It just _hurts_. It – kriff, it hurts so much.”

Then, his leg shifted underneath you, his thigh coming up to press against you and you gasped, “Paz, I – _oh_ , you don’t – don’t have to –“

“C’mon, love,” he whispered, “Just a little … just a touch, I won’t touch you if you don’t want to but I can’t stand to see you cry.”

Your ears heat up at his suggestion but your walls fluttered around nothing and you nodded. You watched as he stretched his legs, his hand guiding you until you lowered yourself onto just one thigh. The material of his pants was rough and cool against your core and you sighed in relief.

Suddenly you were so close, closer than you had ever been and he was without his helmet.

You looked him in the eyes, your first time consciously doing that, and when he smiled tentatively you knew you had made the right decision.

The slightest touch on your clit made you shudder. But it was better than your own hands, this was something – some _one_ – different.

“Have you ever ridden someone’s thigh before?” he asked and his voice sounded husky, even without his helmet, and you shook your head. You had the desire to hide from his gaze, you were so embarrassed. How needy you were, riding his thigh and already the first touch almost made you come.

“Come on, I will show you,” he whispered, “just be a good girl and relax, yeah?”

He mouthed at your throat before pressing the lightest kiss to your temple. The gentle gesture paired with the throbbing of your cunt made you mewl and just … _push_ down.

The pressure was delightful, lighting up your whole body, and you did it again, gasping into the cool air as the friction against your clit made you see stars.

“See, you almost figured it you yourself,” Paz chuckled, his hand wandering to your hip and gripping you tight but not painfully so, “You just got to … move a bit, hm? I promise it’ll feel much better.”

You doubted anything could feel better than the overall pressure against your most sensitive parts but you allowed him to move you anyway.

And oh, by the stars was he _right_.

He guided you to grind along his thigh, up and down, the rough fabric rubbing against you, against your clit, in the most delicious way. You gasped again, immediately embarrassed by how needy you sounded and out of instinct, buried your head in the crook of his neck.

“Don’t get shy on me now, love,” he whispered, pulling you along his leg. You could feel his hard cock leaking against your thigh and you mewled. You wanted him to fuck you so bad but you also wanted to come like this but most important of all you wanted him to _keep talking_.

“Does that feel good, love?”

You buried yourself closer to him, your hands resting on his chest. With the movements of your hips, your nipples were rubbing against him and you bit your lip. You felt so _hot_ and so _good_.

A slap to your ass made you jump and yelp. It did not hurt but it made your skin tingle all the same, the spot where his hand had met your behind getting warmer by the second.

“I asked you a question,” he murmured, gripping your ass cheek harshly, pushing and pulling you.

“Y-yes,” you whimpered against his neck, “feels really _really_ good, Paz, please don’t stop, wanted this for so long.”

“Knew you’d be such a good slut for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” you gasped, rubbing yourself against his thigh and shuddering at the pressure on your clit, “’m your slut, Paz, just yours, I – stars, wanted you for so long, please – _please_ let me come …”

“ _Let_ you?” he repeated, almost amused, “Stars, love, are you asking my permission? Do you need me to tell you to come? Are you that good for me?”

“Yes,” you gasped, grinding against him some more. You felt him hard and hot against your thigh. So big and warm and his hand was heavy on you, grounding you into reality through the haze of your arousal.

“Then come,” he growled into your ear, nipping at your earlobe, “I want you to _soak_ my thigh, little one, can you do that for me?”

You nodded, looking into his eyes, mouth gaping open. His eyes kept you looking at him, your fingers trailing all over his face as if that would make him even more real before you.

Your whole body tensed. You felt the trembling even in your toes as your hands gripped his shoulders, somehow trying to steady yourself as you came. A silent scream made your mouth open, Paz’ lips on your neck pressing kisses to the sensitive skin.

“Good girl,” he murmured, gently caressing you as you came down, “Good girl.”

You sighed, your body relaxing as you leaned further into him. “Thank you,” you whispered, eyes slowly closing.

“Of course, mesh’la,” he murmured against your temple, pressing a slight kiss there, “Of course.”

You breathed deeply, relaxing and enjoying the aftermath of the pleasure in your core.

Beneath you, Paz shifted and you became aware of his sizable erection against you. True to his word, he had not made a move.

“Would – would you ever sleep with me?” you asked shyly, wincing at the pressure against your clit, “I mean without the pollen, would you have ever … ever considered sleeping with me?”

You felt his hand tighten on you and swallowed harshly, somehow trying to brace yourself for the rejection.

“Love,” he murmured, “I – I have thought about this so many times, I would’ve – kriff, I would’ve wooed you if I’d gotten the chance before this,” he admitted, “I – kriff, I love you.”

Your heart stopped.

He loved you.

_He loved you._

Your hands trembled as you raised them to the chain that kept his hand above his head. He shook his head, “mesh’la, what are you doing? You – you don’t have to –“

“But I want to,” you smiled, “Please, Paz, I – I want to feel you inside me.”

His eyes were wide and he nodded quickly, “Okay … okay, whatever you want, love, whatever you want.”

You traced the patterns on his arms, wondering if one day he would tell you how he got them. As soon as his hand was free, the metal fell to the floor with a clank. Immediately both his hands grasped your, interlocking your fingers and he smiled at you so sincerely it took your breath away.

“Can I fuck you, mesh’la?” he whispered, pushing his bulge against your core, “Please, I promise I’ll make you feel good. Want to see you ride me, love, move on my cock like the good girl you are.”

“Yes,” you nodded, wetting your lips as you lifted your hips.

You watched as he kicked off his pants, taking off his underwear so that he was completely bare before you. You knew that he was big, had seen so when he had taken himself in hand. But being so close to him now, seeing how his cock rested against his stomach, leaking precum and twitching, you suddenly got a sense of how much of a _struggle_ it would be to actually take him.

“You ready, love?” he asked you, lips pressing against yours, “If you don’t want to, we still can –“

“No!” you protested much too quickly, heat rising in your ears at how desperate you sounded, “please, I want to – want to feel you, just, I need your help, I think,” you trailed off, tracing the vein on the underside of his shaft with your eyes, “You’re so big …”

The large man let go of your hands, grabbing your hips instead.

Understanding what he wanted you to do, you grasped his cock, lining him up with your entrance and slowly, oh so slowly, sank down on him. Thanks to the pollen and your previous orgasms, you were so wet you were practically dripping in it, your thighs shining in the light with the essence they were covered in.

But it was exactly this wetness that allowed you to take the first few inches of him without any problems. Sure, his girth stretched you to a point you had never experienced before and the more you sank down on him the more you mewled into his mouth.

He felt hot inside you, like the liquid heat that had built in your core and you took several breaths, trying to adjust to the sheer size of him. Paz kept his hands on you the entire time, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into your skin and you could feel his chest heave with the effort of restraining himself. You did not want to imagine the control he was exerting over himself.

When your ass met his thighs you both sighed a breath of relief, allowing yourself to just enjoy this moment of intimacy. It was like you could feel him twitch inside you and while you felt like you would explode at any moment, you also felt so close to him like never before.

“You good?” he asked you, one hand at the back of your neck pushing your face against his forehead, “You feeling okay?”

“I feel perfect,” you answered back with a blissful smile, “I – I love you, Paz,” you kissed him softly, lifting your hips just a little bit before sinking down on him again. You heard him groan lowly. “I love you so much, ever since Din introduced you to me all I could think about was how it would feel to have you inside me.”

“Hope, uh, hope you’re not disappointed, love,” he joked, his brows furrowing at a particularly deep thrust.

“Not at all,” you gasped, your eyes rolling back in your head as he nudged your cervix, the slight twinge of discomfort perfectly pairing with the running lava inside your veins, “F-feels really good.”

“Yeah?” he asked you, thumbing at your clit, “Think you can come for me then? Don’t worry, it won’t be the last time. Just want to fill you up now, leaves us more time to add onto it, don’t you think, love?”

You wanted to answer with something clever, something witty. But all you could bring out was a pathetic whine in the back of your throat as you clenched around his cock, wetness dripping down his shaft as you tried to keep a grasp on reality.

Fuck, how did each orgasm feel better than the last?

With him tensing underneath you, you felt the first few pulses of his cock until he filled you so completely you felt the warmth deep _deep_ inside of you.

Coming down from your high this time was a much slower affair. It was like you had been packed in wool, hearing and feeling things as if they were far away and you were floating on a cloud. You could feel Paz’ lips on your face as he kissed your forehead, your cheeks, the tip of your nose and your lips. You smiled with your eyes closed, swaying on top of him.

He manoeuvred you around, lifting you off his cock and you distantly heard yourself whine at the loss. You felt his come escaping you, dripping down your thighs and onto the floor and while you should feel messy your first thought was that you just did not want to lose it. You wanted to keep him inside you as long as possible.

You were on your front now, your cheek pressed into a soft pillow while your chest pressed against the cold floor, your nipples hard from the temperature and your ass up in the air. Paz’ hands were massaging the globes of your ass and then he was inside you again, fucking the come you had lost right back into you.

You moaned, your vision and hearing getting clearer and clearer while you still trembled from your last orgasm.

“Back with me, little one?” he rasped into your ear, a light smack on your behind and you smiled dreamily.

“Y-yes, please, don’t stop, don’t – don’t stop, want you inside me again,” you murmured into the pillow, your words mushed together from how overworked and needy you felt.

“Don’t worry, little one,” he murmured, his hips working himself deeper inside you. In this angle he stretched you even further, rubbing along your walls in a way that did not let you get used to him – you loved it. “Don’t worry, I won’t stop fucking you until you’re so full of my come you won’t ever doubt who you belong to.”

Something in you clenched at the thought, being marked by him, filled by him, again and again. You were not sure if it was the pollen and to be honest you doubted it. Instead, you raised your ass higher, wanting him deeper and gasping at the way you felt another orgasm approaching.

Already?

As if on its own volition, your hand slithered between your bod and the floor, wanting to reach for your clit, circle it, flick it, teasing you until you came around him. But Paz saw it differently. Rough fingers closed around your wrist, pulling your hand away from your body surprisingly gentle.

“No.”

You whimpered, clamping around him at the way his voice rumbled in your ear.

“You will come when and how I want it, understood?”

“Yes,” you gasped, nodding frantically and rocking back onto him, feeling yourself drip down your thighs, “Yes, I understand.”

“Good girl.”

He leant forward, his hands pushing yours next to your head and holding your down. All you saw was his tattooed fingers, holding yours down while he pounded into you, making you moan out loudly. You wanted this forever.

You heard him groan loudly, almost a shout, really, behind you, his whole body tensing and then he was pulsing inside you, shooting ropes of come inside you again. You gasped, wriggling closer to him to make sure none would escape. But instead of stilling and pushing himself deeper inside you to keep his come where it should be, he kept fucking you relentlessly.

And he was still hard.

“Paz,” you gasped, “Paz, what are you doing?”

“You didn’t think I'd be done after filling you up only twice, huh?” he asked you condescendingly, his hands slightly squeezing yours, “No, love, I’ve got quite a few loads in me, can – can kriffing _feel_ it. Need to fill you up again, will you let me?”

You nodded, unable to speak anymore. There was a tear running down your cheek, a result of the overwhelming pleasure coursing through your veins, your body using every outlet available.

He wasn’t angry when you came without his permission, clamping so tightly around him you were sure it had to hurt. No, his hands were gentle as they ran down your back to your ass, pulling you once more on his cock while your whole body convulsed in pleasure.

“Doing so good for me,” he murmured, “My good girl.”

And that’s exactly what you wanted to be.

His good girl.

When he came for the third time, you felt it leaking out of you with each thrust, your pussy too full of his cock and his come to hold it in. It was a steady flow, the squelching noises loud in your ears as you felt so dirty for taking him like this, for being so turned on by it.

“It’s too much – too much come, Paz,” you finally gasped out, tears of overstimulation painting your cheeks, “It’s – I – I am so full, please …”

Immediately, his movements halted, even though his hips still kept twitching slightly. It made you all the move aware of the come running down your thighs, a mixture of yours and his. His hands on your hips squeezed you gently.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, the worry in his voice clear.

You took a deep breath, feeling your head clearing up a little. Pondering his question, you shook your head. “N-not yet,” you whispered hoarsely, “I can take one more, I think, o-one more please.”

“One more,” he agreed softly behind you, his hips slowly starting to move again, “One more and then I have filled you up enough for today, does that sound good?”

“Y-yes.”

“Will you come for me one more time, too, love?” he asked you, bowing over you again so that you could feel his chest press against your back. His lips were by your ear and your trunked your head awkwardly until you could catch his lips.

Considering how roughly he had pounded into you, how messy you looked now, this kiss was soft, chaste almost. As your eyes blinked open you could see the absolute love in his eyes and your heart warmed.

Much like yours had before, his hand snuck between your body and the floor, seeking out the bundle of nerves between your legs as he kissed you.

“Come for me,” he murmured as his thumb rubbed circles over your clit, “One more time, my love, come for me, want to feel you clenching around me when I fill you up, ‘kay?”

You nodded breathlessly, moaning into his mouth as you came around him.

Your body felt heavy and full as you sagged onto the floor, ungraciously smushed against the pillow when he once more filled you up. It was pure bliss and you swore you would never get tired of feeling him like this. All tense and hard and _pulsing_.

Paz’ forehead fell between your shoulder blades as he pressed kisses to your sweaty skin. “C’mon, love,” he whispered in your ear, pulling out of you with a wince, “Let’s get you comfortable, hm?”

You nodded, your eyes already falling closed.

You were dead asleep by the time Paz got you into the bunk.

*

When Paz woke up he could not believe his luck.

He was naked and you were naked and he had told you he loved you and _you loved him too_ and he was curled around you as if that was where he had belonged all along.

He had one hand on your belly, the other lazily cupping your breast and his fingers twitched slightly, feeling the soft flesh. A blanket was haphazardly thrown over both of you and Paz felt the cold air on his back but he did no mind. As long as you were comfortable.

His nose was buried in the crook of your neck and he could feel your even breathing as you were still in a deep sleep. He smiled, pressing a kiss every post he could reach. Stars, he loved you. He loved your body, loved your soul, loved the way you smiled at him and the way you turned sleepily in his arms, shuffling closer to him even in your sleep.

How had he ever deserved something so beautiful?

Lost in his thoughts, he did not notice your eyes fluttering open until your soft lips were pressed against his jaw. “Morning,” you mumbled, a lazy smile stretched across your face as your hand wandered up to his chest, palm resting over his heart.

“Good morning, mesh’la,” he greeted you, unable to help the giant grin on his face, “How did you sleep?”

“Wonderful,” you replied, lightly scratching your nails on his chest in a way that made goosebumps rise on his skin, “I – I feel like I should have the biggest hangover but I don’t?”

He chuckled, gazing at you, his hand wandering to the small of your back and pulling your closer. “Might be the pollen,” he said, “Cara mentioned that we might have to sleep them off, remember?”

You frowned, “Not really. I – To be honest, all I remember was thinking about you …”, then you looked up at him, your eyes searching his for something he was not sure about, “Now that your thoughts are clear, does – does that mean you have to put your helmet on again?”

The way your voice broke made his heart clench and he swallowed thickly. He ducked his head, kissing you softly and enjoying the way you relaxed into him, opening your mouth for his tongue to slip inside and taste you.

“I – I should but I don’t want to,” he answered truthfully, placing a hand on your cheek, “I want to keep looking at you just like this. Just for a while longer.”

You smiled, leaning into his touch.

If only every day could start like this.

“I – what – what if I keep it off when we are alone?” he suggested timidly, the fear of rejection gripping his chest tightly, “It – it would mean that we are courting that I, that I would want to marry you someday but I do and I – what would you think?”

“I would think that that is a very good idea,” you whispered back, talking as if it was your own little secret and the smile that bloomed on your face let him know that you were serious. That you were _happy_. “I would very much like to court you, Paz,” you clarified, “I love you.”

He laughed, boisterous and happy and unafraid of the others hearing him because you loved him and you wanted to court him and –

“Stars, I never thought I would be this happy to be infected by some strange pollen,” he chuckled, pulling you close to kiss you again. His hand dropped to the back of your knee, encouraging you to throw it over his hip but you squirmed.

He stopped, “Everything alright? Did I – are you hurt?”

“Just a little sore,” you responded, averting your eyes as if you were embarrassed and Paz frowned, “And I – I think my thighs are a bit … messy,” you finished, “You, uh, you came a lot yesterday, Paz.”

Remembering the way he had filled you up – _four times at least_ , his brain offered helpfully – he felt himself grow harder and cursed inwardly. “I am sorry, love,” he offered, pressing a soft kiss to your mouth, “Let me make up for it, hm?”

Carefully he rolled you over until you were lying beneath him, smiling up at him still with the sleep in your eyes but your legs spread around his hips, “And how do you propose to do that, Mr. Vizsla?”

The blanket fell away from your body and he feasted on the sight before him. There were marks and hickeys all over your skin. Marks and hickeys that _he_ put there. He leant down and caught one hard nipple in his mouth, nibbling at the sensitive skin and grinning when he heard your surprised gasp followed by you pushing your chest closer to his mouth.

“I think I can think of something,” he teased you, looking up at you with your skin still between his lips. The way you bit your lips, stars he could come at the sight …

“Is the coast clear?”

“Oh, fuck off,” Paz groaned above you and heard you giggle. Grateful for the curtain that was still in place in front of the bunk, shielding you from Cara’s view. Cara who had come in to check on your apparently.

He dipped down to kiss you again, smirking as he felt your legs wrap around his hips. He grew harder, his cock brushing against your core and you gasped.

“Sounds like you’re busy,” she commented drily and he scoffed.

“Lock the door on your way out,” he grumbled between kisses, nibbling at your collarbone, “We’ll be busy for a few hours still.”

*

Hours later, when both of you were sated again, Paz pressed one last kiss to your forehead before finally getting himself to leave the bunk. You whined, your arms reaching out for him sleepily and he wanted nothing more than to return to the little safe haven you had built for yourself.

But there was still a mission to complete.

“I need to take a shower, love,” he explained soothingly, “And then I will make sure you have all the time in the world in the refresher, yeah? No Elen or Din bothering you about it.”

You smiled droopily at the thought, your eyes already fluttering closed again and he smiled. “I love you,” he whispered.

Sleepily, you smiled at him cuddling into the pillow that he had previously occupied, “I love you too, Paz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello over on tumblr! @maybege


End file.
